


Surpassingly

by orphan_account



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir, open-mouthed, willingly accepted the assault of teeth, lips, and tongue.  He was unmoored, patting and stroking the body above him, caring only to touch, until his arms were grasped and forced to stillness at his sides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surpassingly

"Come, little man".  With a grin that tilted towards the predatory in its display of the tips of his sharp, bright teeth, Agron grabbed Nasir's wrist, intent on pulling him up from his seat against the still sun-warm wall.  Glancing up, his eyes and brows rising along with his indulgent lips, Nasir set down his clay cup and allowed the gladiator's strength to smoothly draw him upright. 

"You are going to break your boy if you use him so often!" Saxa suddenly called in the Germanian tongue, to much laughter from her countrymen gathered around the courtyard.  Agron cut her a dark look, but could not help but smirk.  He forced his face to innocence as Nasir looked 'round with annoyance,  comprehending Saxa's leering voice well enough, if not her words.

"Your people make sport this day, I see," he commented tartly. 

Agron raised his brows and pursed his lips, tilting his head minutely with an acknowledging hum, all facetious innocence.  "T'would seem they do.  I would suggest," his tone lowered, as did his hand - moving from wrist, to fingertips, to rest upon the back of a strong, small thigh, "that we look to same."

Great, dark eyes moved quickly, a flit from under lashes, a glance soft yet wanting.  Agron's fingers tightened with sudden force, and though his hand was out of sight, against the wall as they were, he would not have given care if every eye had been upon them.  The gladiator was unblinking, his head ever so slighty bent, and his nostrils flared with every breath. The light of the torches glinted upon the perspiration of a summer night, outlining him in a sheen of gold. His shadow cast Nasir into shade, and for a moment they stood, shadowed and shining, a brief pause in the inevitability to follow. 

"Come," he said again, a quiet, smooth rumble of sound.  He pulled the other man toward him and then through the doorway, towards the space within that they had claimed as their own.

They barrelled through the entry, the smaller propelled by the force of the larger, feet able only to trip along, until his shoulders met the far wall within their chamber, pressed flush against it by the great breadth of the man before him.  Agron bent low, as he always had to.  His vast hands clasped either side of Nasir's head, pulling the soft face up to meet him as his own lips slammed down.  Wetness and gasping made a a chorus as their mouths met and moved.  Nasir was forced to rise to his toes as his bottom lip was taken in fierce teeth and drawn away, released only when the scrape of incisors had dragged fully across the malleable flesh.  

"Gods, I have fucking _need_ of you." The fierce words were a rasping mumble between rough kisses, Herculean back bowing further as mouth found neck and leapt from place to place upon it, leaving mark of its progress - circles of saliva upon skin gleaming in the torchlight as if Nasir were Danaë in her tower, covered in golden drops.

"Then-"  A searing sharpness, a gasp, eyes falling shut, head nearly limp upon neck. "Then have me."

For an instant, there was stillness, teeth staying in place, clamped upon taut skin.  Then all was motion - Agron tore his mouth away, and his rough hands wholly encompassed small biceps. He easily yanked the slight body forward, pulling his lover to the edge of their pallet, then pushed him down onto the scattered blankets. 

Nasir had not the time or thought to protest, nor would he.  He strained his face upwards even as he fell, lifting to meet fierce lips as Agron himself descended.  Their mouths barely parted from one another even as the gladiator settled his substantial frame upon the small form beneath, their bodies pressed together, only sweat between.  Agron's fingers slid into raven-black hair, pulling loose the ribbon which had held it tame.  His fingers then became claws, gripping the freed tresses fiercely, tugging Nasir's head back so his neck arched, wholly bared to determined mouth.  Nasir, open-mouthed, willingly accepted the assault of teeth, lips, and tongue.  He was unmoored, patting and stroking the body above him, caring only to touch, until his arms were grasped and forced to stillness at his sides.  

This immense weight upon him, covering him completely.  Nasir's breath was shallow and fast, not from desire, only, but from compression of his chest.  He had a thought to reach down and remove their clothing, but found he could not so much as shift his arms within Agron's grip. Moaning as he was released from yet another kiss, Nasir let his head drop back once more, his eyes falling near-closed.  Agron would do what he would. 

A groan as if a snarl.  Teeth fiercely grasping a tendon stretched taut by surrender, sucking in the taste as if the tang of it could be found in the very pores.  

Wrenching his mouth away, Agron drew himself up, his breaths loud and heaving.  He leaned back to begin removing his belt, his eyes wide and wild, fixed and fiery, burning into Nasir's own gaze.

"I saw you, in the glowing light, your cup upon your lips.  And could but think that I must be where it was."  He threw aside his garments, ignoring the clank and thud of metal, cloth, and leather as they hit the floor, then turned his fierce intent to revealing the man beneath him.  Nasir smiled, mouth open, eyes languid, and his hands came to rest in short hair, stroking it one way and then the next as fabric was pulled away and his new-seen skin was bruised with kisses.  

Then lips met cock, and his fists convulsed tighter, light brown threads shining like bronze between his knuckles.

Rock-solid thighs force his legs to still, capacious palms cup around his ribs, and he is utterly held, able only to gasp and grasp as Agron's mouth takes him.  And giant though he is, the gladiator is generous, desiring Nasir's desire, growling in pleasure when his lips pull forth a cry.  The sweat on the muscles of his tremendous back gleams like the ocean with each flex of movement, and Nasir, Nasir is helpless within this unending tide.

Until, with a hissing gasp, Nasir found release, hands viciously pulling where they had never left Agron's hair.  Then his fingers went limp, as did the rest of his body, all falling still like a bird struck with a stone.  Agron, however, was all movement.  He spat Nasir's release into one large hand, and with the other grasped beneath a boneless knee to pull Nasir unresistingy towards him, lifting the smaller man's ass onto his lap. 

Nasir is so small, Agron is so large; great though both of their desires may be, there are times that Nasir's small body cannot be persuaded to open to Agron's vast flesh.  But brought to his own peak, first, muscles slackened by release, his body is more easily convinced to surrender.  And Agron gets a fierce joy from it, sometimes, from seeing this dear small form move, open, rock, bruise, push, wince, all so that the gladiator may find his own pleasure. 

Agron drew a sweat-damp thigh wide, revealing Nasir's hole.  Fingertips are tight, digging hollows into muscle, anticipating.  His cock was hard, as it had been since he dragged his little man out of the courtyard. He brings Nasir's seed to the man's opening, painting around it with care, and then coated his own fingers. He bent to bestow a reassuring kiss to a kneecap, looking up with tender eyes to meet the slightly apprehensive gaze. Then, after a long moment, he turned back, and slowly, purposefully began to press his finger inwards. His fingertip entered, accepted only reluctantly by tight flesh. 

"You must open, for I would be within you."

Nasir, head lolling, met his eyes from beneath dusky lashes. 

One finger in, to Nasir's deep inhalation.  And Agron trembled with impatience, his cock desperate to feel.  Another finger is pressed to the side of the first, and seeks entrance.  He pushes, cajoles, feeling the thighs upon his own tense and strain in an effort to remain still, and slowly, relentlessly the second fingertip pushes in. 

Nasir's nostrils flared with each breath.  He winces as Agron's fingers spread within him and force flesh to give way and loosen.  In truth, he was still sore from the previous night's acts, but he would not deny himself to his love. Nor would he deny this to himself, to be looked at and touched and desired by this man he loves. 

A third finger broached, and Nasir fought to remain pliant through the burning discomfort. "Ah - Agron!" he could not help but exclaim between clenched teeth, his forehead tightly furrowed.

Agron spoke, the words even but fervent - "Come, Nasir," he coaxed, removing fingers, readying cock. "You must open for me."

Nasir nodded loosely, eyes slightly wet, forcing his breaths to slow and deepen. This momentary emptiness felt strange, an ebb before a surge, and he panted, preparing himself for the crash he knew was to come. One hand he fisted in a muddle of bedding, and the other he reached down to touch Agron's leg. 

Agron raised himself up onto his knees, pulling Nasir's legs yet wider, and sinews weary from the day's labour quietly ached to be thus strained.  Then, setting the head of his cock to hole, with the entire great weight of his body he pressed inexorably forward.

He is unstoppable, a steady force, insistent. Nasir grimaced and clenched fists and squeezed shut his eyes. Though he was loose-limbed from the pleasure of his own heights, it hurts, vast flesh forcing its way into too-small body. 

The gladiator stilled when he had just begun to enter, grabbing the wide hips in both hands, digging his fingers deep, deep into muscle, anchoring his thumbs over hipbones.  Nasir bit his lip, knowing.  And then Agron jerked Nasir's hips towards him, jolting the small body downwards and his own huge strength forwards, pulling the small body onto his cock.  Nasir could not keep his teeth from baring, giving a hissing cry of pain at the fire where skin was stretched far beyond what it seemed able. 

The tendons in Agron's huge neck stood like ropes, his head back, his own grimace one of pleasure.  He growled worldessly, teeth clenched, bending forwards, looming like a mountain. Nasir's eyes fill with tears as his body too is filled.  The gladiator's hands shifted in the slick of sweat, curling in crushing grasp around the widespread thighs.   "Gods!" he surged once more, pulling, pulling, pressing, pressing, unyielding. Nasir cried out, hand rising, clawing nails deep into muscled arm. And after agonising moments, Agron is in to the hilt.

Panting fills the air.  Nasir will never be used to this pain, not truly, but he would not trade it away, if to do so lost him this sight - Agron, face taut, teeth bared in ecstasy, above him, within him, eyes upon him. 

Agron pulled himself slightly back, to thrust forward again, drawing out a hiss of pain. And again, and again, and again, dragging the body beneath him to his every whim, using the beloved flesh.  That his fierce, strong, wild Nasir can do naught but rake nails against him - cannot so much as free leg from grasp, or push vast chest away from body - gods, but it fills him with power. 

"Nasir, Nasir!" He repeated it as an invocation, pulling and releasing, driving forwards and ebbing back, shoving and grasping, Nasir forced to the whims of his tide.  Inky bruises stained small thighs within his grasp, a lurid mosaic, to be hidden beneath breeches yet felt with every step. 

The smaller man gasped and moaned, mouth open in a heaving breath or bared in a strained grimace, rocked violently by the gladiator's rhythm like flotsam upon the waves. Each move within him burned like fire. He had too recently reached his own peak to have his cock stir again, and though the monumental flesh within him pressed that place inside which at other times so often brought pleasure, it caused no flash of bliss, merely a jarring sensation of discomfort. 

Nasir's small body was unendingly full, as if he were a water skin whose seams strained apart, stretched beyond what could be borne. Suddenly, Agron pulled, pulled, pushing forward with the whole might of his brutal strength. Nasir's legs were forced to bend, crushed to his chest, all sensation eclipsed by the fierce pain in his hole and within him, and he cried out raggedly, and Agron pulled, and it burned, and Agron released, deep, so deep inside.

"Fuck" the gladiator growled, collapsing as if he'd been been toppled, his body heavy and heaving, pressing his damp forehead to the space between Nasir's collarbones.  "You are a nymph, a satyr, more exquisite than any mortal man could be," he panted fervently onto heated skin.  He bit, fiercely, one final time, a sharp pain upon Nasir's neck to match the sharp pain as the gladiator withdrew himself from Nasir's body.

Agron lifted his head, and his hand came to wipe the small tears that had gathered upon Nasir's temples.  "Ah, little man," he murmured, his bright eyes softened in tenderness. Nasir smiled in response, his lips chafed and red from kisses, and from bites, both Agron's and his own.  His legs were still spread wide around the vast circumference of Agron's trunk, the limbs near cramping now from the strain of their position and aching from the bruises which would soon come fully to colour.  Agron leaned back to draw the legs from around him, but stopped, caught, mesmerised to see his seed viscously leaking from the swollen hole.  He set a finger gently to it, and Nasir gave a small gasp of surprise and pain. 

Agron could not help a dark grin of pleasure.  "You are mine, and shall surely know it in the day to come.  As shall all who see attempt to stride."  He laughingly received Nasir's weak, mis-aimed swat.  Then looked again.  Pressed, lightly, carefully, to marvel at this fact with his touch once more; that this dear, fierce little man would willingly bear Agron - and only Agron - within him.

Nasir shuddered, then let his head lay back again, lifting a heavy arm to pull Agron toward him.  Agron acceded, allowing himself to fall upon the rumpled bedclothes alongside his lover. Reaching out his massive, branded arm, he dragged the small form to rest fully against his own, and set his lips to disheveled hair as if he bestowed the most solemn of benedictions.  Nasir turned his head into the broad chest with a tired hum, his pains fading slowly from notice as sleep came upon him. Within the arms of his beloved, he met slumber with a soft smile.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Nagron smut, because I want you to have nice things. If you want me to have nice things, please return the favour. My dear friends, the more Nagron smut we make, the more beautiful the world is.


End file.
